Sacrifice
by xXdeimonXx
Summary: Continuation of 'A Dishonest Friend arc (Chapter 86 – 87)' from Dozen and One Stars in 'Lucky In Cards, Unlucky In Love'
1. The Quarterback Disappearances

Title: The Quarterback Disappearances

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or the original series

Continuation of 'A Dishonest Friend arc (Chapter 86 – 87)' from Dozen and One Stars in 'Lucky In Cards, Unlucky In Love'

Part 1

By: xXdeimonXx

* * *

 **Mamori POV**

Anezaki Mamori wake up in the next morning with disbelieve as on the Saturday night before she got a dinner with the man she had crushed on, Higurashi Souta. To be honest she did not remember at all his invitation earlier and she has to thanks Hiruma for make it happen. Without wasting time, she gets up and take a shower and get ready for class this morning and american football training in the evening. She makes sure to write down a note to thanks Hiruma for what happen last night and she departed for her class.

While waiting for the class start, she takes a note at her phone and realize her thank you message on that night had not been read at all which make her wonder. She knows Hiruma usually quick to respond to her message whether it is about club or not but she did not have time to think about it as lecturer has already enter the class and take attendance. _"Well, I guess I can see him this evening and talk about it"._ She thought about it and start to focus on the lesson.

When the evening come, she fastens her pace to the club house as she is late due to the discussion with her lecturer about certain assignment. She can imagine what will happen to her as she can already see his (Hiruma) smug face and chain of his arsenal pointed at her. To her surprise, today atmosphere is quiet peaceful for evening training session as no explosive or chain of arsenal pointed at people sounded. She wants to ask Yamato who seems to take command of today training but she has to file in report about next opponent to Hiruma which she taught will be in clubroom office.

Again to her surprise, she did not see Hiruma at all in it. No tall, lanky figure sitting at the sofa while put his leg on the table. This make her quickly go outside after put the file on the table and ask Yamato about it.

" _Ano…Yamato-san, do you know where is Hiruma-san?"_ she asked Yamato which currently taking a break and discuss with others about training schedule.

Yamato, Taka, Ikkyuu and several other members raise their head and looked at her with astonishment until Banba answered her question on Yamato behalf.

" _I thought he will be coming with you today. He is not here when we arrive for usually he will be the earliest to arrive for training"._ Several other members nodded their head. He added _"Actually we wait for him about half an hour before we decide to start training under Yamato's command"._

Then Yamato added _"Well most of the members are very grateful for his absence but not like we can just skip today training. Who know if suddenly he comes and look there's no training at all and we can sure their fate is sealed with Cerberus and his arsenals"._

After Yamato said that, he and most of the members' excuse themself to take a look at the rookie training. Banba, who excuse himself a little bit late from the others start asking her question.

" _Anezaki-san, do you know anything about it?"_ Mamori spontaneously shook her head when she heard about that question. In her head, she already thinks about various reasons but none of that make sense at all.

" _Guess even you don't know what his thinking. Not that I don't like this kind of changing but I think his presence is crucial to this team. He may be rough on his training and commands but we know how efficient his way is"._ Banba said and left her at the side of field to join others.

She knows what Banba means with his last word. She knows well because she also there when their old high school's team; Deimon Devil Bats won the Christmas Bowl despite the hardship they encounter. She makes a slow pace towards clubroom office to do her job. Even when she did not want to think about it, the problem keeps pop ahead in his head and make her unable to do her job properly. Knowing she can no longer do her job properly, she started to pack her things to go back. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice outside the clubroom. Her crush voice. Higurashi Souta's voice. She quickly goes outside and see him standing at side of field while talking to the players.

She approaches him and asked what her business coming to the american football training session today. He said that he wants to see what Mamori has been doing due to the thing that Hiruma said when he interrupted them at café last two weeks. He remembers Hiruma said something about her being a mother and after seeing all of this, he understands it and that make him admires her job. Mamori blushed when she heard about it and inside, she cursed Hiruma a little for said like that.

" _Actually that is my second purpose coming here. My main purpose is to invite you, Anezaki-san for a second dinner or lunch, follow which one you prefer"._ Without batting an eye, Higurashi Souta asked Anezaki Mamori in front of the club members.

Well most of the club members are cheering for him when heard his invitation. Mamori, with no way out of the mess had to agree for it and decide their second meeting will be on next Sunday after the league match. After hearing the answer, Higurashi quickly excuse himself with a big smile on his face. It seems that Mamori also felt a little bit happy with her love life progress. Then she excuses herself to continue pack her things and go back to her apartment. Normally she will be going back much more late than today but with Hiruma absence, she now has lost her protector as he always accompanies her when they went back late at night.

Mamori stopped her work for a while. She thought for a bit. She asked herself since when that Hiruma had accompany her went back to home or her apartment. Did she just realize the existence of Hiruma. She quickly discarded that thought and believes that's all just for club purpose. After saying good bye to the club members, she is going back to her apartment and finish her job at there.

For the first time she felt a little bit lonely in her journey home. Eventhough it is peaceful without cursing or explosive sound heard but it kind of a music to her ears to hear that sound. It also felt not secure enough even days are still bright with policeman still patrolling the neighbourhood. She monologue and asking herself where he (Hiruma) could been. It is unusual for him to be missing without telling her or other members.

* * *

Hello everyone. Actually this my first time writing this kind of fanfiction. Kindly give me guidance for future story (perhaps). To Dozen and One Stars, I hope you will allow me to continue your story and sorry if the story not good enough. Lastly wish me luck to continue make story about Hiruma x Mamori. Kindly give me R&R. Thank you and enjoy.


	2. On That Night

Title: On That Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21

Continuation of 'A Dishonest Friend arc (Chapter 86 – 87)' from Dozen and One Stars in 'Lucky In Cards, Unlucky In Love'

Part 2

By: xXdeimonXx

* * *

 **Hiruma POV**

Hiruma saw everything that night. He even planned everything for her. The dress that she wore that night, the restaurant, the call to that Higurashi Souta, even the one that drove him to the restaurant before he had forgot his wallet was Hiruma himself. He wants to see everything. The moment he saw she wore that dress, he knew about the true feeling of his heart towards her. After all this time he did not want to admit it but after what happen for the past week, he realized it.

 _"If you sincerely love somebody, you will make everything just to make the one you loved smile and be happy"._ He cursed the person who first said that when he stumbled across it. From there, he planned for that night plan. He felt happy when he saw her smile when she sit at the table with that Higurashi Souta but inside, he felt frustated. He wonder if she ever smile that big for him but there no way in seven hell that will ever happen. He knew that much as between her and him, there's a big contradiction. He knows she deserves someone like Higurashi Souta to stand beside her. One that can care for her, give something nice and talk nicely to her.

From the dark allaway across the restaurant, he saw her happiness. He cursed himself for not being honest to himself. Maybe he still had a chance if he just confess his feeling in the past week but he can't. He looked back his phone and saw again the thank you message notification from her. He can't bring himself to read it because he knew he will be more devastated after read it.

With a heavy heart, he turn off his phone, dropped it then step on it. Destroy the phone itself. Not that he care about that phone as he know how many phones he has but just out of hundreds phone that one is the only one his 'bridge' to her. He turns his back from the restaurant, start walked far from it and said slowly _"Sayonara Anezaki Mamori. Sumimasen and arigatou. Hontou ni arigatou"._ Without he realized his tears run down from his eyes and with that he disappears into the night without being detected.

* * *

He walked slowly without any direction. Just follow his broken heart until he stopped in front of a certain high school. He looked up and surprised to see that in front of him is his old high school; Deimon Devil Bats. He looked again for conformation and clarified it when he saw his old clubroom. The guard there just let him pass as he knew who was him. An old boy (OB) of the school and the one who hold most of his secret.

Hiruma continued to walk to the clubroom and saw that everything inside still same as the day they graduated from. Then he walked to the sideline of the field and sit on the bench there. There he saw the field and instantaneously all the memories from when they first fight about Sena until recently where he interrupted her meeting with Higarashi Souta came across inside his head. He always been such a jerk to her but guess the latest one may had been to much for him.

One thing that slip pass through his mind is that his old high school friend; Musashi had came to the school to fix something at one of the building faculty. When he wants to go back, he saw his friend in a state he had never seen before so, he tries to follow him to see where might he went. And now he saw his friend sat on the bench for almost an hour and this make him want to greet him and say hello.

 _"Fancy meeting you right here Hiruma. What makes you come here late at this night? Should you not be in your place to formulate strategies for upcoming match next Sunday?_ Musashi tried to start their conversation.

 _"Fuck. How long has been this fucking old man knows his wherebout? I hope he doesn't see me earlier"._ Hiruma cursed himself for not realized his friend presence. Without answering his friend question he asked back _"What are you doing here old man? Did your company broke and you start to vandalize this school to make them pay your company to fix it?"_

Knowing Hiruma, he just laughed back at him. _"Well, I do have some business at this school and I believed that I do not vandalize school properties like someone I know before. So, what are you doing right here? I saw you earlier and you looked very miserable and devastated. Did something happen to you before?_ He answered and asked him again.

He cursed and thought _"So he saw already"._ Then he answered _"Nothing at all. Just coming here to see how well the club after we left and try to formulate strategies for my team"._ He got up and ready to go back to avoid being bombarded with other questions. _"Seems like it already got too late and I better go back right now. Sayonara"._ Musashi looked at his old friend and wonder what has happen to him as he is clever enough to avoid being question by him. After a while he stopped thinking about it and prepared his thing to go back too as he knew nobody can understand his way of thinking. Well maybe there is someone he knew who can understand him and he will ask her if he ever meet her later.

Hiruma hides behind a corner and saw as his friend left the school compound. He relieved that damn kicker doesn't push his question onto him. With last of his thought, he continue walked back home. He knew things will be different between the two of them start from this point onward. So he decides to not interfere with her life anymore as she already has someone that can care for here. He smiles but not a happy one but more like a grimace. Later he laughs as much as he can. Even there's nothing to laugh about, he still laugh, laugh and laugh. Maybe laugh at his poor fate and life. And he decides tomorrow will be the day he will gone. He knew the team can manage without him as there's a lot of promising player like Yamato and Taka and thus, his story will end tonight. Well...maybe.

" _Excessive sorrow laughs. Excessive joy weeps"_

 _-William Blake in 'Marriage of Heaven and Hell'-_

* * *

P/s: This is the 2nd chapter of my stories. Hope you all enjoy it. Wish me luck to continue the story. It just the idea is plenty in my head but the will to express it in word is too low with too many obstacles. But I'll try my best.


	3. Where Did He Go?

Title: Where Did He Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21

Continuation of 'A Dishonest Friend arc (Chapter 86 – 87)' from Dozen and One Stars in 'Lucky In Cards, Unlucky In Love'

Part 3

By: xXdeimonXx

* * *

Today is Thursday, marks straight four days Hiruma did not come to practice. " _It is unusual for him to miss even one of the practice"_ thought Mamori during today's morning practice. _"Where could he go? Doesn't he know that we have upcoming match this Sunday? I thought he said that every game is important and now he's gone without any news at all. Should I try asking at college office after today class? What if Hiruma really has something urgent to take care of? No. No. I will ask them today". He's gone long enough already and now this teams are in chaos and messy". I can't let this thing go on without solution"._

After morning practice is over, some of the members went to their class while some stay at the clubroom. As for Mamori, she went to class but unfortunately she could not give full attention to her class today because she keeps thinking about the absence of Hiruma but she still manages to jot down the important notes of today's subject. After her class is finished, she quickly goes to the college office. Along the way, she came across Higurashi Souta.

" _Fancy meeting you here Anezaki-san. Where are you going right now?"_

" _Owh Higurashi-san. I'm going to college office right now. What about you?"_

" _Well. I thought I'm going to the field to meet you but it seems that luck is on my side today. Can I accompany you to where you are going right now?"_

" _Sumimasen but I'm prefer to go alone right now. Maybe you can wait for me at the field or is there you want to say to me urgently?"_

" _No no. It's okay. I just want to see your face for the day. Could it be the reason you want to go alone is related to the absence of your friend, what is his name again Himura? Himuro?"_

" _It's Hiruma. His name is Hiruma. How did you know?"_

" _Lots of people talk about it nowadays. Something about peaceful, no more devil like person anymore. Besides, I think the atmosphere is quite happy around the campus and…"._

" _Sumimasen Higurashi-san but I need to keep going. I'm afraid the office will be closed for today. I'll see and talk to you later at the field. Bye"._ With that Mamori quickly go away from the man himself.

" _Wait Anezaki-san I'm not finished yet and that's not the way to the office"_.Higurashi raised his voice a little when he saw Mamori quickly disappear when she turns into a corner. _"What with her? Did I say something bad right now? Guess I will wait for her at the field"._

" _What's wrong with him? Say that all bad thing about Hiruma…well technically it's not him that said that but I just can't stand to hear something like that being told to him (Hiruma). He did not know Hiruma long enough so he should shut his mouth"._ Mamori slowly said that in a disgruntled tone and cursed a little because she had to take long route to the office to avoid came across with him again.

After a few minutes, she arrived at the office. She is lucky because the office still not close yet. Without wasting any time, she rings the bell at the front desk and an office man named Tanaka Sato came out. She then asked about Hiruma and received unexpected answer from him.

" _It seems that Mr. Hiruma Youichi had already quit from this university Anezaki-san. Did he not tell you anything about this?"_

" _No. he did not. When did he quit Tanaka-san?"_

" _To be honest we in this administrative office do not know the exact date but this fax already here when we open the office last Monday"_ Tanaka-san shows Mamori the fax containing about Hiruma quitting from the university.

Mamori looks at the fax. It does not contain some sort of full letter but it just a scrawny handwriting stated that he (Hiruma) will be quitting from this university starting from today (Monday) onward. But what give effect to Mamori's heart is his last verse of the fax.

 _ **_ "Sayonara watashi no omamori (Good bye my amulet)". _**_

" _Tanaka-san. What is the meaning of his last sentence?"_

" _Beat me Anezaki-san. I don't know anything about him at all. It just came out of nowhere and we just proceed it as usual. Is there anything you want to ask?"_

" _Is there any problem if I take and keep this fax?"_

" _Not at all. You can take it. Besides, we already finished his withdrawal procedure"._

" _Thank you Tanaka-san"._

With that, Mamori left the office and walked to the clubroom. On her way, she keeps reading the fax that Hiruma has left. _"Hiruma-kun. Where are you right now? Did you forgot your promise to take the team to the Rice Bowl? What is your problem Hiruma-kun? God. How I wish he was right here so I can ask him directly"._

When she arrives, she can see that the practice already over and most of the members are gathering at the table for strategy meeting. Jyuumonji approached her when he saw her enter the clubroom. _"Did you find anything about Hiruma-san, Anezaki-san?"_

" _Eh? How did you know I'm trying to find about him?"_ Banba answered _"Urmm…your boyfriend from days before came to the field and we had a talked and he said that you are going to the office to ask about Hiruma. Then he had to leave for friends meeting"._

" _He is not my boyfriend! He's just a friend"._ Mamori raised a bit of her voice when denying what Banba said.

" _Owh. I'm sorry. I thought he already become your boyfriend because that what he said to us earlier"._

" _Why he said that to you all? Is he lost his mind? He just someone that I had crushed on"._

" _Okay okay I'm sorry. We will keep it in our mind after this so, what about Jyuumonji's question earlier?"_ Banba apologised and ask her again the question. All of club members start to gather to listen her answer regarding the question.

" _It seems that Hiruma-kun already quit from this university this Monday"._

" _WHAT! Is it true Manager-san?"_ all of them simultaneously said that.

" _Yes it is true. I went to the office earlier and they said they already process his withdrawal from this university"._

" _On what basis they proceed with the process?"_ Yamato ask her.

" _They said they found this at the fax machine when they open the office last Monday"_ Mamori shows them the fax she received earlier. She could hear some of them talking about and she's not like when they bad mouthing him.

" _Wait…so how are we going to win next game? He is the only one who strategize our play"._

" _Yeah. Besides, only he can understand the hand code from Manager-san. Can we win next game?"_

" _Well. Who cares about that. The important thing is the devil right now has disappear. We are free from his clutch. No harsher training after this"._

" _Yeah you're right"._

Mamori swear she could hear most of them agreed about that. She wants to scold them but she realised that there is no wrong with what they said. She always pitied them due to harsh training from Hiruma but now he is no more so the training should be a lot relaxed and peaceful. In the midst of thinking, Yamato tries to ask her something.

" _Anezaki-san. Is it really true that Hiruma quits from university?_

" _I don't know Yamato-san but from the other day I tried to give a call but it did not reach him at all. Usually when he turns off his phone it will direct to the voice mail but when I called it's like his phone number is inactive."_

" _I see. With Hiruma absence, is it possible if we placed Agon-kun for quarterback?"_

" _I think maybe we should just place our second quarterback, Isamu Daigo. Besides, he also showed remarkable improvement during training. Hiruma said before this that Agon's potential player can be utilized when he can move freely on the field"._

" _Okay. I understand. You heard that right Isamu-kun. From tomorrow onward you are our quarterback. And to the rest of you. Don't slack off just because Hiruma-san is not here anymore. We will not hesitate to punish you guys if we find you slacking off after this"._

Isamu Daigo nodded when he heard that. At last the chance for him to play had arrive. He thanks the _Kami_ for giving him this chance. The rest of the team also cheered.

" _Alright guys. One…two…three…WE WILL KILL THEM ALL!"_ Yamato rallies the guys.

" _WE WILL KILL THEM ALL!"_

Mamori wondered is this the right thing to do when Hiruma is still missing. Can this team move forward without him as their captain? Nobody knows the answer. She can only let time do the job and have faith on the team. Without she realised deep inside her heart she hopes and wants Hiruma to come back.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I hope there is someone in here can teach me how to write because I'm still new compared to the senior writers in here. Thank you and hope you enjoy. Kindly give me suggestions and R&R please.


End file.
